


Фаворит

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 6 левел, спецквест [7]
Category: Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of Spartacus, Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Horror, Lawful Good, Retelling, Space Opera, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: дорога к свободе? Дорога к самопознанию? На свете много дорог, и многие из них может сократить удачная цепь катастроф.





	

**Author's Note:**

> автор смотрел и читал много разного по Спартаку и к сожалению не помнит точно, какой сюжетный ход взят из какого источника.

Великий Университет не был заинтересован в воспитании рабов, сколь бы талантливы они ни были, и после окончания пятого курса студент №325-АВ с группой собратьев по несчастью отправился прямым рейсом домой — на Микадо.  
Ему было двадцать три года; в жилах его текла кровь господ, подарившая ему тонкую талию и несносный характер. Текла в этих жилах и кровь рептилоидов, и кровь инсектоидов, и кровь всех семнадцати рабочих каст Совершенной Империи; но больше всего в нём было от этериев — довольно юного народа, произошедшего от смеси господ, людей и рабов из касты куртизанов: ярко-алая кожа, тёмные глаза, лёгкий флёр отражавших перепады его настроения феромонов.  
Имени у него не было, потому что в Совершенной Империи имена считали пережитком прошлого, атавизмом первобытного индивидуализма, не подобающим цивилизованным существам, господской причудой. Были клички: когда-то его звали Красавцем, потом — Отличником. Теперь его начинали уже называть Доктором, но решение просвещённого деканата оставило ему только бессмысленный теперь номер.

«Наверное, меня назовут Неудачником. Или Недоучкой», — грустно подумал №325-АВ и почесал кончик носа.  
Он невольно гадал: а какова будет его дальнейшая судьба? Что его ждёт на Микадо?  
Может быть — хорошо бы — тёплое местечко в господском гареме. Много свободного времени, нетрудные обязанности, можно даже (он размечтался) достать несколько учебников… правда, коллектив поганый. Да и слишком много развелось этериев и куртизанов, предложение превышало спрос в разы. Иные чистопородные красавцы и красавицы коротали век на хрустальных шахтах. Какая трата ценного материала, только подумать! Может быть, и ему светит такая судьба — глотать чёрную пыль, пока она не разъест лёгкие и он не ослабнет достаточно, чтоб его утилизировали?

Но его ждало совсем другое.  
Господин Альбиний, хозяин школы при Большой Арене, выбрал его для обучения на гладиатора.  
Талантливый и ответственный во всём, вскоре он получил новое прозвище — Фаворит.  
Первый за последние двести лет, кто выжил в трёх больших Играх подряд.

А это значило: ещё одни Игры — и деревянный меч свободы (и, может быть, возможность вернуться в Университет) ему гарантированы.

***

Гладиаторы в Совершенной Империи считались счастливчиками. Им было дано право умирать на арене на радость господам и их живым богам, которых ещё звали ангелами.  
Каждые большие Игры ангелы спускались на Микадо из космических глубин, где летали серебристыми стаями от одной бесплодной планеты к другой, заставляя эфир звенеть от своей беззвучной песни. Тонкие, эфемерные создания, они были свободны от оков земного разума; легко стрекоча прозрачными крыльями и перебирая когтистыми лапками, они толпились на верхних этажах амфитеатра, жадно втягивая воздух ноздрями-щёлочками в ожидании своей единственной пищи: аромата жизни, аромата свежепролитой крови.  
Выше их всех обычно восседал Король — единственный из всех сохранявший отдалённое сходство с человеком и единственный, добровольно остававшийся разумным. Его болезненно-красивое, безротое, как у всех ангелов, лицо всегда было печально. Казалось, он вечно занят какой-то горькой думой. Впрочем, Фавориту его видеть не доводилось. Уже много лет, как Король скрыл своё лицо и не показывался на Играх, заставляя свой народ гадать: какая страшная беда их ждёт впереди?

— Просто он всё понимает и ничего не может изменить, — рассеянно сказал Ябнутый, выслушав рассказ. — Я бы на его месте тоже много печалился.  
Ябнутый был на то и Ябнутый, чтобы говорить совершенно чудовищные вещи с совершенно непричёмным видом. Его не могли изменить ни частые побои, ни вечные переломы, ни заботливые нравоучения врачевавшего эти переломы Фаворита. И самое главное, ему это в общем-то прощали все, даже суровый Учитель.  
— Всё равно сложится на больших, — говорил он. — Пусть себе болтает, пока есть чем.  
Впрочем, прикладывать палкой по плечам и спине за каждую недозволительную дерзость это ему не мешало. Учитель считал, что это вещи никак не взаимоисключающие: свобода слова — свободой слова, а наказание — наказанием.

— Ну как, дурак ты человек, Король — и ничего не может изменить? Он же небесный владыка, воплощённое совершенство. Он может всё.  
— А что он изменил?  
— Ничего, болван, — вмешался Учитель. — Совершенная Империя совершенна. А перемены убивают совершенство.  
И крепко огрел его по левому плечу для придания веса своим словам.  
— А как же эволюция? Она тоже убивает? — хлопнул тот длинными ресницами.  
— Нет, конечно! — ужаснулся Фаворит. — Эволюция есть движение от низших форм жизни к высшим, путём потребления жизненной энергии созданных для этого существ. Конечной целью эволюции является богорождение… — начал он очередную лекцию.  
— Отлично, — согласился Ябнутый. — То есть, эволюция — это постоянные перемены. Которые ничего не убивают, а наоборот — создают.  
— Ты частный и общественный уровень-то не путай!  
— Общественное есть отражение частного, так что я ничего не путаю. Если на частном уровне эволюция — благо, она должна быть благом и на общественном.  
— И где ты столько крови найдёшь? — резонно возразил Учитель. — Чтоб на всех хватило, это я не знаю, сколько декалитров… гекталитров… короче, океанов надо.  
Ябнутый, кажется, сражённый аргументом, умолк.  
Кто-то из дотоле молча слушавших гладиаторов — кажется, Кривоносый — окликнул его:  
— Ну её, ту фейлософию. Потом с Фаворитом своими универскими штучками фокусничать будете. Лучше потрепись, а?

Ябнутый кивнул, облизнул губы и тихо начал:  
— Вот у Фаворита оружие — трезубец, да? А у древних греков такое оружие носил Посейдон, бог морей. Считалось, он им бьёт великого морского змея, тот извивается и поднимается буря. Но может и не так, потому что вообще-то у его братьев — Зевса и Аида — в руках изображали однозубец, вроде гарпуна, и двузубец соответственно. Что, кстати, порождает бардак и путаницу, потому что непонятно, как им эти долбаные вилки раздавали. Если по старшинству, так Зевс младший, а Аид — старший, а если нет — то тем более неясно. А Посейдона ещё называли Нептун, это у римлян уже. И вот это я всё к чему: когда-то, когда люди ещё не умели летать между звёзд, и даже по морям не очень-то плавали, каждое пересечение экватора было удивительным праздником. И справляли его, надо сказать, с большой выдумкой…  
Слово за слово — и по ту сторону серых стен, силовых решеток и арены за ними раскидывалось — огромное, бескрайнее, невозмржно синее — море. А по этому морю плыли крохотные, как игрушечные, кораблики из дерева и металла, с белыми тряпичными парусами. И на корабликах плыли люди, невозможно смелые, раз они готовы на таких утлых судёнышках выходить в путь — без навигаторов, без моторов, без систем оповещения о бедствиях. И кто-то тонул в волнах, а кто-то счастливо кричал, видя берег. И весёлый толстый Нептун в хламиде из парусины, со свитой русалок-трансвеститов и крашеных углем морских чертей, крестил всех доживших морской водой, обещая попутный ветер и всяческое благословение.

За это — за долгие, странные истории о совсем другом мире, маленьком и страшном, праздничном и грустном, мире смелых людей и удивительных свершений — Ябнутого, на самом деле, и терпели. Со всеми его философствованиями и привычкой оспаривать прописные истины, с упрямым «нельзя убивать друг друга кому-то на потеху, мы ж не звери» и с прочими глупостями и странностями. Ну, и за то, что человек он был добрый, никогда не отказывался помочь, посочувствовать и вообще никак не мог усвоить ту простую истину, что всех этих людей или хотя бы большую часть он должен будет убить, чтобы выжить.  
Как они до конца не могли принять то, что им, видимо, придётся убить Ябнутого.  
Даже Учитель уже подумывал, что хорошо бы этому болвану, например, заболеть перед самыми Играми… вот только он понимал: это только отсрочка. Все Игры не проболеешь: или утилизируют как некондицию, или вышлют обратно на каменоломню.  
А значит, как ни крути, а скоро останется от весёлого паренька только смутное воспоминание: обрывки его историй, тень наглой усмешки и упрямо сведённых бровей, эхо голоса.

— И откуда ты такой ябнутый взялся? — вздыхал он иногда.  
Тот только качал головой.  
И правда, дурацкий вопрос. С каменоломен он взялся. Ухитрился там чуть ли не бунт устроить в одно рыло: пытался делать чужую работу и укрывать некондиционных рабов. Да ещё и воровал из комендантуры книжки. Благо, господин Альбиний приметил рослого красавца, приговорённого к медленной утилизации через дегидратацию и забрал в свою школу…  
«Вопрос куда менее дурацкий: а откуда это чудо взялось на каменоломне?»

***

Иногда Фавориту казалось, что он ненавидит Ябнутого. Вот как тогда, когда он спросил, чуть наклонив набок голову:  
— Ты же любишь лечить людей. Всегда радуешься, когда нам помогаешь. Зачем тогда ты убиваешь?  
— Жить хочу, — огрызнулся он. — И вообще, ещё одни большие Игры — и я буду свободен.  
— Что, срок выйдет?  
— Да нет, болван. Если выжить четыре раза подряд, дадут свободу. Хочешь — вали во Внешние Территории, хочешь — свободным подданным будь, можешь, например, Учителем стать. Я вот собираюсь вернуться в Университет. Закончу курс, буду врачом. Может, хирургом. А может, педиатром — насмотрелся на кровь и мясо, тошнит уже…  
Он продолжал болтать про свои планы, когда вдруг натолкнулся на полный жалости и усталой беспомощности взгляд — и словно запнулся о камень. Захотелось с размаху треснуть болвана, чтоб не смел так смотреть. А лучше — убить, побои тут были бесполезны.  
Мешала мысль, что он и так его убьёт — уже скоро, через пару стандартных недель.

Но в целом Ябнутый был ему дорог как собеседник — несмотря на эти его логические игры. Хотя бы просто потому, что он, единственный из гладиаторов помимо самого Фаворита, был испорчен образованием. Что странно — или, наоборот, что вполне логично, он же Ябнутый — он никак не бравировал этим и совершенно на равных общался с быдлом, в основном и населявшим казарму Альбиния.  
— А ты знаешь, как выращивать сахарные клубни? Это ж задолбаться можно, — доверительно рассказывал ему черномазый гигант Хмурый. — Сначала надо из поля устроить натурально болото. Потом в это болото суёшь первую часть семян, которые на перегной пойдут, потому что сахарные клубни так просто не растут, они себе подобных жрут.  
— Потому, видно, господа их и любят, — тихо усмехнулся Ябнутый. — Хотя они-то предпочитают жрать всех, кто на них не похож.

Хмурый вежливо похмыкал, но поддерживать тему не стал, вместо того перейдя к подробному описанию того, как надо подвязывать ростки, каждый по одному.  
Господа — они всегда рядом, даже когда далеко.  
И всё же, шутка была хороша. Вырастающие, купаясь в свежей крови, господа — чем они так отличались от сахарных клубней, которые росли на трупах сородичей? Фаворит поёжился. Думать такое было непривычно, думать такое было неправильно.  
Это мог себе позволить Ябнутый. Ну так он скоро сдохнет, а Фаворит планировал жить, и жить долго.

И всё-таки забавно было смотреть, как после долгой тренировки, на которой одни учились, а другие старались не разучиться эффектно и эффективно убивать друг друга, этот рыжий мерзавец легко превращал лучших рубак, украшения арены — в крестьян, каменщиков, портного, ткача и даже художника. Для каждого у него находилась история.

Например, он рассказывал о соревновании древней богини и ткачихи Арахны. Проиграв, богиня только и могла, что со злости превратить соперницу в паука.  
— Но этим она никак себе не помогла, прямо скажем, потому что мастерица научила ткать всех пауков на свете, и вместе они сотворили узорные покровы паутины и оплели ими все статуи богини. И та заплакала от злости, потому что смертные снова одолели её. Ладно, она решила вернуть Арахне её исходный облик. Но было поздно: пауки уже научились ткать свою паутину, и люди теперь говорят не «тонкая, как пряжа Афины», а «тонкая, как паутинка».  
Он знал подозрительно много историй о том, как люди обыгрывали богов. Правда, как правило, за это они платили жизнью, здоровьем или добрым именем.

— Ну и зачем они выделывались, вообще?  
Учитель был в хорошем настроении, а значит, всех ждал очередной раунд его спора с Ябнутым. В плохом настроении Учитель просто бил его палкой и за шиворот выволакивал в тренировочный двор что-нибудь отрабатывать.  
— То есть как — зачем?  
— Ну смотри. Этих твоих крутых мастеров, их то во всякую дрянь превратят, то шкуру сдерут, то всех детей перебьют. В чём смысл дёргаться, если всё равно огребёшь? Не проще сидеть тихо?  
Ябнутый задумался.  
— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Нет. Даже если в итоге огребёшь, всё равно оно того стоит, оно стоит попытки. И потом, что сумел один, сумеют и другие, а всех сразу никаким богам не заставить замолчать и не отсвечивать. Я так считаю.  
— Ну, а тем, кого убили, легче что ли от этого будет?  
— Ну да. Они же были первые. Их будут помнить. Их именами назовут детей. Им поставят памятники.  
— И какое дело до этого мертвецам, а?  
— Знаешь, даже если допустить, что никакого — они всё равно в выигрыше.  
— И в каком же?  
— Ну, они так и так умрут и уйдут в небытие. Но если они сделают что-то достойное — продолжат жить в памяти потомков. А если нет — так и сгинут без следа. Лично я предпочёл бы первое, а ты?  
Учитель не ответил.

***

Это Наследник заметил Ябнутого.  
Наследнику вообще нравились интересные гладиаторы. Фаворита он прямо преследовал несколько лет — пока эволюция не сделала его неспособным прыгать из ложи на арену и вопить: «Моё тело — совершенное оружие!». Что поделать: перед тем, как воспарить ангелами, господа из крупных, покрытых шипастой бронёй жадных до крови существ становятся больше похожи на человеческих детей.  
Хрупкие, малорослые, они едва касаются земли своими стопами. Небеса уже зовут их, и жизни в их телах уже совсем мало. Живое не может быть богом, живое приковано к земле. Живое годно только в пищу.  
Ну, или — для развлечения.

Вообще, планировалось так: Ябнутый выйдет в последнем раунде, против совсем уж зелёных новичков, получит мелкую, но очень мешающую жизни травму и досидит остаток игр в лазарете. Но его заметил Наследник.  
Немудрено: Ябнутый был хорош. Высокий — почти господского роста, статный, с яркими, почти красными, волосами. Длинными волосами — своё право не стричься Ябнутый каким-то чудом выспорил аж у самого господина Альбиния. Сколько знал Фаворит, тот сдался и заявил, что длинноволосый труп не хуже стриженого.  
Словом, Наследнику было что замечать.

Он изо всех сил вытянулся, ткнул в Ябнутого белым веером и крикнул:  
— Этого! Хочу этого!  
Королева повернула к чадушку усталое лицо и уточнила:  
— На ночь? Или на ужин?  
— На бой! — счастливо улыбнулся Наследник. — Хочу, чтобы он дрался с Фаворитом!  
— Но, детка, если Фаворит выиграет, нам придётся отпустить его с арены.  
— Ну и что? Он мне всё равно уже надоел. И потом, может, он проиграет. Я хочу посмотреть, как он умрёт. Эй, ты! Долгогривый! Пусти ему кровь!  
И захлопал в ладоши, предвкушая развлечение.

Учитель мельком хлопнул Фаворита по плечу. Жест чего-то вроде сочувствия предстоящей потере чего-то вроде друга.  
Никто не сомневался: Ябнутому не жить.  
Он может быть неплохим бойцом, но ему не продержаться против Фаворита. Против возможной свободы, против надежды на будущее.

***

Ябнутый легко взял с распорки своё копьецо, но его остановили: в паре с трезубцем и сетью на больших играх всегда выходил меч и щит.  
И это тоже означало, что его шансы невелики: с мечом и щитом он тренировался мало и редко, предпочитая длинный дрын с силовым остриём.

Но, на удивление, Ябнутый неплохо держался.  
Он легко уходил от сети, пока не рассёк её на подлёте. Принял на щит несколько ударов трезубца и даже разок атаковал сам — нежданно напрыгнул со спины, заставив трибуны радостно взвыть. Любая опасность, угрожавшая Фавориту, их радовала: господа не любили, когда жертва уходит живой.  
Они предпочитали убить её у самой двери на свободу, чтоб она прочувствовала всю красоту момента, всю иронию ситуации.

На самом деле, Фаворит её вполне чувствовал — другую, куда более горькую, иронию. Уходя от ныряющих ударов трезубца, от полётов сети, от подсечек древком, Ябнутый всё увереннее атаковал сам, раз за разом подходя всё ближе. Он защищал свою жизнь, он имел на это право.  
— Все хотят жить. Я хочу. Ты хочешь. Но выживает только тот, кто лучше приспособлен — это ли не закон эволюции?  
— Выживает тот, кому помогут выжить. Это закон человечества. Люди — не звери, к ним неприменимы звериные понятия и звериные законы. Они поднялись до социума, и в этом им помог альтруизм.  
«Ну и где теперь твой альтруизм, а?»

Наверное, во всё ускоряющемся темпе атак.  
Нет, нет, Фаворит не осуждал его. Наоборот: мальчик молодец, что усвоил правила выживания, что он наконец-то перестанет быть бесхребетным кандидатом на выпил, которого придётся прикрывать всей школой, чтобы он только остался, чтобы не потерять его истории, его веселье, его дружбу. Теперь он не погибнет. Может, даже станет новым Фаворитом и всё-таки сумеет завоевать себе свободу.  
Если, конечно, переживёт этот бой. Рано ещё ему радоваться. Они ещё не закончили!  
«Пусть не думает, что я буду его щадить. Я жить хочу.»

Поздно.  
С трибун раздался радостный треск ангельских крыльев и счастливый вопль Наследника:  
— Древко! Он разрубил древко!  
Безоружный, Фаворит рухнул спиной на песок от крепкого пинка, готовый до последнего драться за жизнь. Может быть, удастся вырвать у Ябнутого меч. Может быть…  
В глазах потемнело от боли в некстати подвернувшейся лодыжке. Несколько бесценных секунд было упущено.  
Вот его уже вздёрнули в воздух, ухватив за перекрестье ремней на груди.  
Сейчас Ябнутый воткнёт меч ему под рёбра и станет новым Фаворитом.  
«Ненавижу тебя!»

***

Вот и его лицо — совсем близко. Губа закушена, тёмные глаза широко распахнуты, брови сведены к переносице. Словно обдумывает чего-то.  
«Как эффектнее нанести удар, что ли?»  
— Зачем медлишь? — рыкнул Фаворит сердито.  
Ябнутый моргнул раз, другой и честно ответил:  
— Не могу. Боюсь.  
И отпустил его. Фаворит плавно осел на песок и строго спросил:  
— Чего боишься, болван?  
А ведь и правда, боится. Руки дрожат, дыхание сбивается не так, как должно после поединка, лицо побледнело совсем.  
Прямо паническая атака.  
— Убить тебя. Ты же… живой.  
Слова давались ему с трудом, губы дрожали.  
Ябнутый попытался улыбнуться — вышло довольно жалко.  
— Извини. Трус я всё-таки! — он пожал плечами.  
И отбросил меч в сторону, как отбрасывают уже ненужную вещь — окурок, пустую бутылку…

Трибуны, конечно, возмутились. Зашумели. Служитель бросил Фавориту новый трезубец.

Ябнутый всё стоял, как вкопанный, объятый страхом, прижав к губам кончики пальцев. Будто он сейчас не оказался в смертельной опасности, а наоборот — чудом избежал её и всё никак не может поверить. У одного студента был как раз такой вид, когда в библиотеке в шаге от него рухнул большой стеллаж с голокристаллами.

Грудь открыта, а щиток с живота Фаворит сбил ещё в середине боя. Просто ударить разок — и всё. Трибуны будут довольны, инцидент будет исчерпан, свобода станет на шаг ближе.  
— Ну чему ты радуешься, болван?  
Не слышит. Всё ещё не пришёл в себя.  
Да и смысл спрашивать — всё равно понятно, чему. Радуется, что не убил. Что испугался. Что не смог отнять жизнь.  
Тому что он и вправду, на самом деле именно такой, каким кажется, каким выставляет себя в разговорах.  
Что он не станет новым Фаворитом.

Трибуны орали: «Прикончи! Прикончи!». Особенно надрывался Наследник.  
Кто-то выкрикивал «Фаворит!», кто-то просто свистел или верещал.  
Медленно-медленно Фаворит развернулся, взвешивая и прокручивая трезубец в руке, прицелился — и метнул его точно в сторону королевской ложи.

***

В тот же миг его сбил с ног Ябнутый. Они прокатились по песку, и с некоторым интересом Фаворит отметил, как рядом, шипя, вошло несколько лучевых зарядов. И — как на всё ещё бледном лице Ябнутого расцветает широкая, зубастенькая улыбка азарта.  
— Вот это я понимаю, поединок не на жизнь, а на смерть, — тихо хохотнул он. — И противник достойный, а?  
Тот только молча ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Уходить от выстрелов было и впрямь посложнее, чем от ударов друг дружки. Почти невозможно, в общем-то — и это они ещё стреляли не на полной скорости.  
А этот дурак улыбался, пытался нашарить потерянный щит. Не то, чтобы он от чего-нибудь мог прикрыть, но хоть какая надежда.

— Мы умрём.  
— Меня зовут Лорка, — нелогично ответил Ябнутый.  
— Что?  
— Да, дурацкое имя. Мама назвала в честь поэта, по которому тогда писала дипломную работу.  
Ах, ну да! Эти его истории. Умереть собой и прочая подобная чушь.  
— У тебя есть хоть какое. У меня нет вообще, — сухо ответил Фаворит.  
— Ну так придумай. Всё равно помирать, — оптимистично ответил Ябнутый Лорка.  
И они провалились сквозь землю.

***

— Переломали ноги-то? — оптимистично приветствовал их под землёй Учитель. — Жаль, шею не сломали!  
Они молча улыбались — одинаково идиотски.  
— Ага, молчите. Стыдно. Это хорошо, что стыдно.  
Мера мудрого снисходительного одобрения на его лице была невыразима словами.  
— Ну и что вы собираетесь делать, а?  
— Ну, он вот собирался придумать себе имя, — весело ответил Ябнутый, осторожно вкручивая сустав на место. — А если в целом, то можно взять в заложники Наследника и пробиваться к космопорту. Махнуть куда-нибудь по-соседству, хоть на Спартак разнесчастный. Там в каменоломнях снять охрану, запереть в шахтах и укрепиться собственно в городке, его будет ну очень сложно брать — чёрный хрусталь же. Потом, если сделать вылазку, там невдалеке поселение ткачей есть, мне Лысый рассказывал. Можно у них взять господский шёлк. Его лучевым оружием не пробивает…

— Полагаю, странный вопрос, с чего ты взял, что я вас поддержу, неуместен? — хмыкнул Учитель.  
— А не поддержишь? Ну, тогда мы просто возьмём в заложники Наследника и в бега ударимся.  
— Ты понимаешь, что на успех задуманного тобой восстания нет шансов?  
— Так всё равно же помирать. А так хоть с музыкой!  
— И, конечно, мы будем первыми, а за нами придут другие. Которые закончат наше дело и поставят нам памятники. Ну да. Ты хорошо знаешь Спартак?  
— Неплохо. Меня поначалу часто посылали с хрустальными караванами.  
— Ну что ж. А я знаю потайные ходы Арены. Нате вам, намажьте синяки. Мы с Хмурым пошли за Наследником.

Ябнутый Лорка кивнул и обернулся к бывшему Фавориту:  
— Ну как? Придумал?  
— Как там звали того идиота, который вместо того, чтобы звать на помощь или валить, как нормальный человек, пошёл и по-дурацки героически сложился?  
— Роланд, что ли?  
— Вот. Буду Роланд. Я тоже идиот.


End file.
